


La transmigración de Alex

by Shewolf98



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Español | Spanish, F/M, Heterosexual Character, Male Homosexuality, Portals, Romance, Were-Creatures, Werewolf Mates, mature - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:21:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26915044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shewolf98/pseuds/Shewolf98
Summary: Alex es una chica con una vida bastante normal con una vida tranquila, tenía una familia numerosa y un trabajo, todo lo que la mayoría de personas a los 22 tienen, bueno, menos los hijos.Un día al salir de su trabajo y detenerse en un parque a leer por quintagésima vez su libro favorito, un accidente automovilístico se suscitó a unos metros de donde ella estaba, por el descontrol de uno de los conductores terminó por llevársela por delante.Al despertar Alex se dará cuenta que ¡¿había transmigrado a su libro favorito?!Al verse atrapada en esa situación totalmente descabellada no le quedará más remedio que sobrevivir y ayudar a sus amados personajes a sobrevivir a la caza de cambiaformas, pero...- ¡¿QUÉ ESTÁ PASANDO?! esto no estaba en el libro...





	1. Chapter 1

Querer llevar una vida saludable a veces era una mierda, sobretodo si era invierno. Aún estaba obscuro cuando Alex se despertó, como siempre trataba de ser silenciosa para no despertar a su madre y hermanos, después de todo ellos no estaban acostumbrados a levantarse a las 5 de la mañana y no iba a ser desconsiderada con ellos.  
El lugar en donde ellos vivían era un mini departamento, la única habitación era la de su madre y ella, y lo que se supone que sería la sala/comedor para un soltero era el cuarto de sus cuatro hermanos; su gemela Scarlett, su hermana Raziel, su hermano André y la más pequeña de todos, Clara. Su rutina siguió como siempre; limpiar la mesa donde desayunaba, porque alguien siempre se hacía algo para comer en las noches y lo dejaba desordenado, y barría el polvo de la noche, a veces hacía ejercicios y luego se duchaba.  
-Buenos días - una voz carrasposa por el sueño la saludó desde la cama superior del camarote que estaba frente a la mesa, en donde ella estaba escribiendo.  
-Ah, buenos días Scarlet -se volvió para ver a su muy despeinada gemela. Sus ojos aún estaban medio cerrados haciéndola ver un poco boba. Alex sonrió un poco, tratando de no reírse y luego le dijo:  
-¿ Qué milagro te despertaste tan temprano? Aún no son ni las ocho.  
-¿De verdad? Que raro... bueno quizás es la emoción, mas bien porqué no nos depertaste ¡Hoy es el paseo que hace el trabajo de mamá!  
Carajo, lo había olvidado. Cada año la editorial donde trabaja su mamá realizaba ciertos paseos familiares para promover la integración con la familia.  
Rápidamente Alex guardó su cuaderno de ideas, la hora de escribir fantasías había terminado.  
Mientras ya casi todo estaba listo (y aún con tiempo para llegar temprano al punto de encuentro) su celular sonó; en la pantalla se leía "Llamada entrante, Antuanet"  
\- Mier...  
-¡¿Qué?! - dijo su mamá detrás de ella. Esther era una mujer de largos cabellos castaño oscuro, característica que todos sus hijos habían heredado, su piel canela acentuaba sus hermosos rasgos, sobre todo su mirada (y me refiero a esa mirada que da tu madre cuando no quiere ser cuestionada)  
\- Lo siento ma' - dijo rápidamente Alex, no importa cuántos años tengas la "mirada" siempre funcionaba.  
Finalmente contestó la llamada.  
\- ¿Aló?  
\- Buenos días Alex, disculpa que te llame tan temprano en tu día libre...  
Ay por Dios, ya sospechaba qué vendría.  
\- Buenos días Antuanet, dime, qué pasa- por favor que sea una queja ¡QUE SEA UNA QUEJA!  
\- Hoy no puede venir Rodrigo- Ay no, que flojera- está enfermo y su familia lo llevará hoy al seguro, pero necesitamos a alguien que lo pueda cubrir hoy ¿Crees que puedas venir ahora en la mañana? es en la sede de San Isidro.  
Reprimió un gran suspiro y miró a su mamá, pidiendole o permiso o consejo.  
\- Emmm...¿me das un momento Antuanet?- activó el botón de silencio y por fin soltó el gran suspiro que sentía como atorado en su pecho.  
\- ¿Qué es lo que quiere, Alex?- preguntó Scarlet mientras peinaba a una somnolienta Clara. Volvió a soltar un suspiro.  
\- Rodrigo, un compañero, está enfermo y...  
\- ¿Te pidieron que lo reemplaces?- terminó por decir Raziel, con su voz adormilada y limpándose las lagañas.  
Alex en vez de responder miró de nuevo a su mamá.  
Esther le devolvió la mirada por un momento y luego regresó a lo que estaba haciendo, guardar lo que necesitarían para el paseo.  
\- ¿Ma?  
\- Está bien Alex, tu eres mayor de edad, tienes 22, asi que lo que decidas hacer estará bien. No me molestaré por ello- cerró la maleta y se acercó a Alex, la tomó por las mejilas y las apretó juguetonamente mientras le decía cariñosamente.  
\- Tranquila mi bebé, si tienes trabajo entonces ve, no me voy a molestar ya?- Alex trató de responder pero solo salían ruiditos incomprensibles, alzó el teléfono a la altura de su rostro.  
\- Oh, jajaja, contesta.  
\- ¿Aló? Sí estaré allí.


	2. Capitulo 2

Su turno había estado relativamente bien, salvo por la cantidad de personas que hubo ni bien iniciado el  
turno en la cafetería.

  
\- Oe negra, ¿ya te vas?- una voz estridente se escuchó a sus espaldas. La morena giró y respondió.  
  
\- Sí, Maickie, ya me voy ¿por?- Alex siguió limpiando su puesto, esperando a que su compañera del  
siguiente turno llegara.  
  
\- Ah, quería saber si estabas libre esta semana.  
  
\- Ammm, sí, estoy libre- dijo entre sorprendida y extrañada, ¿Miguel la quería invitar a salir?

\- Tranquila negra- dijo con voz cantarina- es que un amigo mío vio tu foto en el WhatsApp y me pidió que  
los presentara, ¿Qué dices?

\- ¿Un amigo?... Este esclavo- farfulló Alex- ¡tarado! ya decía yo, ¿el esclavo blanco preguntándome eso?

\- Ay ya negra, ni que nunca saliéramos.

\- No, pero tus invitaciones son más de: habla negra vao a tomar?- imitó su voz y algunos gestos.

\- Ya, ya, entonces ¿sí o no?

\- No sé- dudó Alex- ¿es guapo?

\- Con decirte que es más guapo que yo, con eso te dije todo.

  
La morena comenzó a reírse de su amigo.

  
\- Ay Maickie- se limpió una lágrima imaginaria- Ok, voy a salir con él, pero si me estás mintiendo...

\- Ya pues negra- dijo fastidiado- mira, si yo fuera gay- Alex enarcó una ceja y trató de ocultar una  
sonrisa- que no lo soy- dijo su compañero con tedio- estaría con él, que digo, ¡me lanzo!

\- Dude, eso sonó muy gay de tu parte. Jajajajaja, pero me atrapaste, voy a salir con él pero no le des mi  
número, mejor dame el suyo y ya yo le escribo.

  
Al salir del trabajo, como a las 4 de la tarde, la morena se dirigió al parque/bosque (y aunque de bosque nada  
más la extensión) le gustaba sentarse en una banca y leer. Claro, siempre y cuando fuera de día y los  
días de entre semana, francamente en la noche era aterrador y los fines de semana siempre estaba  
abarrotado. Sacó su libro favorito "Aullidos"; y comenzó a leerlo.

_La noche cayó rápidamente y el bosque se volvió tétrico, el joven humano corrió_   
_entre los árboles buscando la salida, sus jadeos sonaban por sobre sus pasos pero_   
_no por sobre el sonido de garras clavándose en la tierra._

_El miedo y la excitación eran casi palpables, la emoción de ser cazado llenaba de_   
_adrenalina su cuerpo; luego de unos momentos unos arbustos dieron paso a un_   
_claro, la luna se reflejaba en el agua y su luz repelía la oscuridad del bosque._   
_Unos ruidos detrás llamaron su atención y un gigantesco lobo blanco se dejó ver,_   
_su cabeza levantada con orgullo de haber alcanzado a su presa. En un pestañeo se_   
_convirtió en un hombre alto y muy desnudo que sonreía a su acompañante, al_   
_llegar a su lado lo abrazó y trató de besarlo pero este no lo dejó._

  
_\- ¿Qué sucede?_

  
_\- No podemos, no estamos solos._

  
_\- ¿Te refieres a ella?- volteó hacia el bosque._

  
_\- Sí, Alex está allí._

  
_No, espera, esto no es posible; esto es un libro. Sólo estoy leyendo en el parque y_   
_me concentré mucho._

  
_\- Mira lo que hiciste_

  
_Qué, esto es sólo un sueño, ya despertará._

  
_\- Jajajaja, está tan asustada. Jajajaja_

  
Las risas comenzaron a ser más estridentes e intrusivas, sofocantes. Todo  
comenzó a dar vueltas y Alex ya no entendía nada.

Un fuente ruido la sobre saltó y la hizo despertar, a lo lejos, y con dificultad, vio que un coche evadía a  
otro, este tambaleaba ferozmente buscando el control del vehículo pero no lo logró y se salió del  
asfalto, sus fuertes luces cayeron sobre Alex y gritos comenzaron a sonar en anticipación de la tragedia.

  
Ese día el anochecer fue testigo de un accidente automovilístico y de una vida que cambiaría por  
completo.

* * *

El cuerpo le dolía como los mil demonios, el pasto frío y húmedo picaba por todo su cuerpo; sentía que  
llevaba allí, tirada, por horas. Utilizando sus manos trató de levantarse pero un dolor insoportable en su  
pierna derecha sólo la dejó sentarse y a poder identificar la situación la situación, un sonido la  
sobresaltó.

El sonido provenía de detrás de ella, arbustos sacudiéndose y algo más, algo que en el estado dolorido,  
asustado y confuso en el que se encontraba Alex, no la dejó identificar. Trató con todas sus fuerzas de  
retroceder rápidamente y esconderse.

Alex sentía que el corazón se le saldría por la boca, en su camino encontró una piedra y la sostuvo  
contra su pecho como si su vida dependiera de ella y probablemente así fuera.  
  
Cada vez el ruido era más fuerte, estaba más cerca y se dirigía directamente a donde ella se encontraba  
de alguna manera en la que Alex no podía explicar el ruido era más rápido ¡Crash, crash!  
  
De pronto una sombra apareció entre los árboles, Alex estaba atrapada, un gran árbol se situaba detrás  
de ella. La desesperación tomó control de su cuerpo rápidamente, su respiración se habían vuelto  
jadeos, los ojos vidriosos por el terror. Terror de no saber qué sucedió, qué era esa sombra que la  
acechaba y sobre todo ¡¿Dónde estaba?!  
  
  
\- Hey, tú- una voz gruesa asaltó aún más los sentidos de Alex que por lo aterrada que estaba sólo tomó  
fuerzas para lanzar la piedra hacia donde estaba la sombra.  
  
  
El sonido de un golpe seco fue la única señal que pudo tener la morena de que su proyectil había  
acertado, antes de que un gran lobo gris saltara muy cerca a ella mostrándole sus fauces y gruñéndole  
ferozmente, los ojos de Alex se abrieron por la sorpresa y el shock llegó inmediatamente después y se  
desmayó.  
  
  
\- ¡Idiota! sólo fue una piedra- la sombra caminó acercándose hacia el cuerpo inconsciente de Alex, la luz  
de la luna dio paso a un hombre alto y fornido, su cabello rubio brillaba con los reflejos de la luna,  
sobándose la cabeza siguió diciendo:  
  
\- ¿De dónde salió esta chica? Se supone que nadie debería de llegar hasta aquí.  
De pronto un joven pelirrojo le respondió preocupado.  
  
\- ¡¡Eso es lo de menos ahora mismo!! Tenemos que ver si está bien.  
  
\- Lo que está es bien desmayada- comentó el rubio, dio un largo suspiro y se agachó para recogerla.  
  
\- ¡¿Qué haces?!  
  
\- Tranquilo muchacho, no pensarás que la íbamos a dejar aquí ¿no?- el extraño tomó en brazos a la  
morena, sin ningún cuidado la acomodó en su hombro, estaba por decirle al chico que deberían irse  
cuando su compañero maldijo en voz alta.  
  
\- ¡Carajo! Tate, su pierna está...  
  
  
Tate lo miró extrañado y luego vio la pierna de Alex.  
  
  
\- Joder, tenemos que irnos ¡YA!

**Author's Note:**

> Hola! Aquí Shewolf98, ¿Cómo están?~
> 
> Esta es una de las historias que me he animado a subir por primera vez en AO3, y siendo sincera estoy nerviosa ^^' pero espero que aún a pesar de ello les haya gustado este capítulo, poco a poco nos iremos adentrando al meollo que los trajo hasta aquí.
> 
> Nos veremos en la próxima publicación (que será muy pronto) espérenlo con ansias ;)
> 
> Shewolf98 fuera.


End file.
